Little Wishes
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: As if things could not get any worse in his life, he finds a witch that hates him so much that he finds himself pregnant! AND he gets a surprise visit from an unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own POTO.

A/N: This is my first Phantom of the Opera story so please forgive me if you hate it with a passion. Even though it's not my fault that you read it…I hope I made it so you like it. (hugs Erik)

Erik: Gah! Release me at once!

Me: O.o random story line here! (Looks fearfully at the angry Phantom fans) Erik, you will protect me right?

Erik: Hmmm…tough question… (Thinks hard)

Me: Erik!

Erik: FINE! (Pouts)

**Little Wishes**

**Summery: **As if things could not get any worse in his life, he finds a witch that hates him so much that he finds himself pregnant! AND he gets a surprise visit from an unlikely person.

**Chapter 1 – (The witch)**

Erik slid himself through the streets of Paris. He just barely got away. He put a hand on his spare mask that he had hidden in his shirt. Sighing, he put it on and continued on through the night covered city. Almost everyone was asleep and in bed by now so he should be safe. He walked through the streets filled with hate and regret as his dark cape surrounded him, threatening to swallow him.

Finally managing to reach a stable outside town, he found a black mare with eyes so red it put blood to shame. Eyes so cold that it put shivers down Erik's back. The mare had a tag latched on her ear as a symbol with the words "Murder" on it in big black bold letters. Without hesitating, Erik took the horse, no one notices. The chains on her rattled with each gallop she took with heavy pants to even her heart.

This horse not only killed many people and other horses, but she was a fast runner. She longed the day she could run again. And it wasn't until she found a human male that was just as cold as her that she knew that they would be together for a long time. She ran through pastures and fields of crops and homes. This was her world now. She fought the man off her back but he had held on tight, hands grabbing her hair, telling her which way to go. But she could not be controlled easily.

Murder soon found that she would not lose this human male so easily. So she stopped running and panting, showing her surrender. She felt the male pat her neck muttering a human praise. A shriek filled the air.

Erik looked back at the old cottage where he and Murder had trashed as they ran to get away. All the pots were shattered. The whole place was destroyed with glass and broken wood. And elderly woman ran out, waving a long staff in her hand. She shouted curse words that were mainly aimed at him as she rushed forward.

All Erik did was get off of Murder and let her lay down for a quick rest. They were miles away from Paris. So far, that Erik had no idea where they were.

"How dare you, you insolent pup!" They old lady yelled as she finally reached him. Erik just gave a dark chuckle. The old woman glared with intense yellow-orange eyes that Erik soon matched with his golden ones.

She stomped her foot. "Have you no dissent sense of fragile when it comes to things?!" She screeched and stomped again. He let out another dark chuckle.

"What use have I for such a thing when nothing in this world is fragile. Not even the human race itself." He gave a deadly smile.

She seemed angered but soon Erik spotted a cruel smile form on her face. "Oh, you'll see…You'll see."

With a wave of her hand, Erik found himself getting tired. Murder let out a squeal of surprise and started to gallop away, leaving her captor with the crazy old bat. Erik fought the tiredness as much as he could but the fight with Murder took most of his energy.

Erik found he could take no more with the feeling and soon gave in. He didn't even feel the impact of the ground. All he could remember is the cackling of the old woman.

OOO

A/N: Sorry it's short. If you don't like it, don't read it. That's all I have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own POTO.

**Chapter 2**

Erik woke with a terrible headache. He looked up from the ground and gasped. The old lady! He home! Everything was gone.

"Including that coward of a hor---" He puked as soon as he started to talk. He felt really sick. Erik rolled over so he wouldn't lay in his vomit. Even though he found that very difficult, he managed it.

Erik felt so sick and so weak. He couldn't move. "What's happening to me?" He groaned before falling back asleep.

OOO

Erik felt a cold rag on his forehead. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Christine standing over him with Madam Giry. Erik didn't have enough time to react before he puked all over Christine.

After he was done, his eyes widened, waiting for Christine to yell. But she just smiled.

"It's ok, Erik." She said and walked away. That was confusing. He looked up at Madam Giry in a questioning way.

"Erik, I see you met my grandmother. It appears that she has put a spell on you…" Madam Giry said and her voice got quiet and she leaned in.

"Ain't that right…_daddy._" She finished. Erik turned pale.

"What are you talking about." Rage now filled his body.

"I wouldn't get too upset if I were you Erik. You might hurt the baby." Christine said from the other room. That was all Erik could take and he fainted. **(Erik? Fainting? Not likely but it's my story.)**

OOO

Me: I was pretty tired when I wrote this so I'm going to do my best with this.

OOO

**Erik's POV**

It was getting easier to accept that, that witch had put a spell on me. She put a pregnancy spell on me (from what Madam Giry told me) and over the months I have found myself getting bigger and bigger (Much to my embarrassment) AND I had gotten a craving for pickles (which I hate with a passion).

As if getting emotional wasn't enough but I was being tormented with bladder problems wasn't enough. Was this what women have to go through?! I now understand. Madame Giry informed me that the baby won't be able to move for a few more weeks but I was pretty big and afraid (and embarrassed) of getting any bigger.

I just sat on the bed in the middle of the night. My reflexes were weaker and my emotion was out of control as well as my common sense. I found myself rubbing my stomach. How in the world was THIS even possible?! How was I to give birth?!

That thought got me to hyperventilate, evil hormones! Christine rushes in with her nightgown on. She hugs me close to her but I continue to hyperventilate.

"Erik? What's wrong?" She asked and began to rock me. Why was I emotional?! And why is she even caring for me?!

"How will I give birth?!" I panicked. "I mean, there's no doctor that will help me and it'll hurt more than it does women." My panicking got worse.

I don't know how or when but I somehow calmed down and fell asleep. But I woke up really early in the morning and had to pee! And it was pretty bad. I stumbled out of bed, dancing as I went. If I hit anything, my bladder would release so I did my best not to hit anything.

Sadly my prayer was not answered when I tripped…

OOO

Madam Giry heard me fall and saw me covered in my own urine. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life.

I started tearing. **(I know Erik doesn't act like this but if you read the story, you'd get why he is now.)**

She cleaned everything up and helped me. I was so close to waddling now. My face was constantly red from what happened. I wish I had never met that stupid horse!

But I was just glad that the water in the tub was warm. Even though I had to have help getting in and out from my newfound weight.

Madam Giry led me outside and set me down. I rested on the grass. It was sunny out and we were out on a farm. I looked at my now swollen belly. I was getting pretty large. My shirt no longer fit me. I'm just glad that Christine found one of her father's pants that stretched.

Its official…not only am I a hideous monster; but I'm a pregnant, hideous, ugly, murdering MALE monster.

OOO

Me: That's all I have. Feel free to give me ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own POTO.

A/N: WOW! I'm so annoying that it's amusing!

**Chapter 3**

**Erik's POV**

I should have felt the baby move by now! As far as waddling goes, I can't move anywhere unless I had help. Maybe it's dead. But if it was, it makes me question why my stomach's red with a slight hint of purple. Christine had left to get a doctor while Madam Giry had to 'Keep and eye on me'. What were they hoping to get out of this?

It was just as humiliating as her giving me cloth and some huge ass needles! Those things could jab an eye out! But I refuse to do this knitting/sewing thing! So when Madam Giry wasn't looking, I would lodge one of the many needles that she handed me, into a tree that was about ten feet in front of me. I just hid the cloth and everything. It made me sick that she wanted me to sew or knit. I'm a guy! I shouldn't even be having a baby in the first place!

But despite all that's happening, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed that I was going to be a father. I actually wanted it. I don't know how but I did. I ran out of needles to throw. I was now bored.

Sighing, I looked up in the sky. Strange; it got cloudy pretty quickly.

A sharp pain filled my body. It hurt so much that I had to cry out as loud as I could, that's how much it hurt. I'm not the easiest person that will cry out when hurt. Another sharp pain hit my stomach with full force and I cried out again. I just laid there on the ground, in pain as the thing kept hitting my stomach.

I could no longer hear much of what was said or what was happening but I was screaming my head off as the pain refused to go away. I could tell that Christine and Madam Giry were nearby now. As well as Roul for some reason, I have no clue why he was here.

But the pain in my stomach was pushing itself down now. There was so much pain! Tears fell from my eyes from the pain. And luckily, all that pain made me pass out.

OOO

When I awoke, I saw that my stomach was nothing but a small lump. It had so many stitches in it. It also no longer held the red/purple color it had. Noticing how small I had gotten, I felt emptiness. Where was the baby I had to carry for an entire year?

I looked around desperately in the room I was not held in until my eyes landed on a crib with a pink blanket covered a small, sleeping bundle. Pride filled my head. Even though I couldn't feel anything anymore, I attempted to get up but I couldn't move.

After that experience, I knew I no longer would be the same person I used to be. I wanted to see me new daughter. To hold her, but that's extremely hard when you can't feel a thing. Christine came in soon after my attempt to get up. It was almost as if she knew what I wanted because she picked up the baby and brought her over to me.

She didn't have a single deformation on her. She was also so tiny. I was able to slightly feel my arms by this time. I finally had my new daughter in my arms. She was worth it, even though I had to get cut open just to get her out. I shuddered. That was very disturbing to think about. The little angel in my arms opened her eyes to show me her golden eyes. She had black hair. Pride filled me.

My conclusion, I should really THANK that witch if I meet her again.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own POTO.

A/N: Just in case anyone wants to, People ARE allowed to use my ideas from this fic. You all have my permission.

Erik: Where is the humor?

Me: Either it will come sooner or you'll have to look HARDER for it. I know I find humor in some parts already.

Erik: (grumbles)

Me: Aw!!!! (Pinches his cheek)

Erik: Hey! No touchy!

Me: (pouts)

**Chapter 4 – (Erik's POV)**

The first time I heard my baby cry was when I woke up in the middle of that same night to her screaming her little lungs out. Roul was standing right at my side with this smug smile on his face. He's taking advantage of how I couldn't move! GRR!

"Aren't you going to get that?" He asked. And he sure knew that I can't! I bet she was hungry but I didn't have a single clue how to feed her!

After all, men don't have breasts!

It's not like I'll stick my finger in her mouth and milk magically comes out! I groaned, my stomach was throbbing and I had a terrible head ache. Suddenly my baby stopped whining.

I looked up to see Roul holding her, feeding her with a glass bottle. I wanted to yank her from him! How dare he touch Lindsey! I had named her Lindsey before I went to bed. He smirked at me then frowned. Almost as if pitying me. What did I do to disserve getting pitied NOW?!

"Now to the reason I came in here. When I went to school, I studies medical needs as for birthing and sugary, that's how the baby's here now. But when I got her out, I notice that you had another baby in you that was underdeveloped so I'm afraid that you have to have another baby in…" Roul looked at the calendar without a single need to. Strange man…

"I'd say in April. You have two more hours before you puke again so you better get your rest." Then he set Lindsey down after burping her and left. Talk about getting to the point.

I nearly died right there. How could I go through ANOTHER year of this?! I groaned.

OOO

I'm sad to say that he was right. I ended up throwing up all that I ate onto the carpet and the noise woke Lindsey up which in turn made Roul, Christine, and Madam Giry running in here. I guess Roul told them about my condition.

My next conclusion: I HATE that witch!

For the whole time I was throwing up, my precious daughter was yelling her little heart out. I wanted to cry with her. I secretly wished someone would stop her from crying.

"Please…" I whispered. "Please calm her down." I didn't realize someone had heard me but Lindsey's cries soon stopped.

"Thank you." I said to whomever. I heard a deadly wail come from outside. I looked at the window to see Murder kicking police away from her. They apparently looked like they were sneaking around the house.

"Christine! You and I will stay with Erik, Roul, get that horse and another horse hooked up! We have to leave now!" Madam Giry yelled and actually tossed Roul out the door while holding Lindsey in one arm.

OOO

The bounce of the carriage was hurting my stomach and making me what to puke but I couldn't for I had a delicate Lindsey in my arms. I held her so close to me that I never wanted to let go, even though she was crying in my ear. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't think I want to.

_**Sneak Peak in Different Chapter**_

_I rested on my back as the intense pain was pushed down again. The ground was cool against my back. The sudden need to push was stronger. I couldn't take it. I let out a yell as my face scrunched up in pain._

"_Roul! Can't you make him unconscious like you did last time?!" Christine yelled with tears falling from her eyes. My head was in her lap. I let out a yell._

"_Afraid not. I left my medical appliances at the manor." I heard Roul say and someone pulling my pants off and cold hands touching my bare legs._

"_This one will have to come out the natural way." His voice shook. I let out another yell, not caring if the police following heard me._

"_I want to push!" I yell out with pure agony. And at the same time, that's exactly what I did. But my mind was retreating from the pain. Madam Giry's cold hands touched my cheek._

"_Erik! You need to stay away for this! You'll kill your own child until you stay awake!" She yelled. And I tried. Lindsey's cries helped me as I let out another push._

Erik: (reads sneak peak and shudders) what chapter will that be in?

Me: To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I just need people to tell me what gender the want to baby to be. A boy or a Girl?

Erik: How about a boy. I'm surrounded by enough girls as it is!

Me: That's for the reviewers to decide.

Erik: After that sneak peak, I'd be surprised if we have any reviewers left! That probably scared them off!

Me: We'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own POTO.

A/N: Sorry for my spelling errors people. (Gives a sheepish smirk) Thanks for the correction **Mominator. **I'm sorry if I made a lot of errors.

Erik: Wow, I'm impressed. You actually have reviewers still.

Me: (mimics Erik in a squeaky high voice) you know that you could be more considerate then an arrogant jerk!

Erik: (singsong) AW! But you love me for it! (Smirks)

Me: Yes, sadly.

Erik: HA!

**Chapter 5 – (Erik's POV)**

Murder seemed to know where exactly where to go so instead of helping the other horse push the carriage, she was more like LEADING the carriage. We hit a large bump in the ground that cause me to groan and Raoul to grunt.

"Are we there yet? I'm feeling very nauseous." I groaned. And I was. Lindsey was still crying in my ear. Her tiny fists clung to my shirt.

I cradled her in my arms and put my finger to her mouth. Sure enough, an hour on the road and she gets hungry. How much can one baby eat!?

"Not yet. It won't be long. Try to hold it Erik; I don't want you vomiting in the carriage." Madam Giry said in my ear.

See, this was the funny thing I notice during the ride. **I'm surrounded by girls!** Christine on my left, Madam Giry on my right and Lindsey in my arms. And I just have no since of feeling safe with Raoul driving. It just makes me nervous because I swear he's trying to kill me somehow!

I felt Christine moving beside me and I finally got the nerve to see what she was doing. But I saw her lift up a bottle with milk inside.

"I saved this from the house before we left." She whispered. I had the feeling that, that was a lie but I couldn't be picky.

I was about to hand her Lindsey but instead of HER feeding my daughter, Christine handed ME the bottle. I looked at her with question. I never fed a baby and I didn't know how. I mean, sure I helped take care of Meg but I never actually fed her.

OOO

Let me tell you that feeding Lindsey was a disaster! If she wasn't yelling and swinging her fists, it's spitting the milk back at me right in the face. This was so frustrating. But I refused to lose control of my anger.

Finally arriving at the house, I wanted to jump out with happiness as the carriage came to a stop. This house was fairly simple but had some damages. Nothing beyond repair.

OOO

This is one thing I'm enjoying. I don't know how far along I was but I now had a lump on my stomach and quite enjoying the mood swings right now. I walked around the brightly lit house with Lindsey in my arms. She seemed to find my mood swings funny as well. I was currently walking around the house, ordering Raoul around while he was working on the roof.

There were a few maids and workers that were helping fix the house up. None knew who I was and I was glad.

"No! No! No! You're doing it wrong! You can't nail that bored like that! It has to be done the other way!" I was yelling at a now frustrated Raoul who had a face red with anger.

But I knew he wouldn't dare touch me because of the child I carried……..

…………………

………And the fact that I had Christine and Madam Giry guarding me.

I just knew I was annoying everybody with my yelling a little fits.

"Erik, calm down or you'll hurt your baby." Christine giggled. That's right. I knew something was off with it. Something wasn't right.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! What if it's dead?! What's wrong! I know something is wrong!" I yelled in actual panic. I began to lean forward, not noticing that Christine was giving me a look of pity. As Lindsey giggled at my panic, I felt Madam Giry pat my shoulder.

"Erik, calm down. Your child if fine. Let me care for Lindsey for a while. You go rest." She soothed me into a chair but I was not so willing to part with Lindsey.

OOO

You just can't win when it comes to your own health, fighting for the right to hold your own child.

But this other one, it felt so different. I knew that something was wrong. I just hope it didn't die in there.

**Sneak Peak for a later chapter**

_The feeling of liquid between my legs didn't satisfy me until I heard a infant cry. I let myself rest._

_Christine's gasp nearly made me jump up. The infant's cries were filled with so much pain._

"_Oh Erik…I'm so sorry." I heard her cry as the infant was soon set in my arms. I was close to breaking down when I saw how my child looked…_

OOO

Erik: Yet another useless sneak peak that will only make the reviewers run away.

Me: (Pouts) You're mean…


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own POTO.

Me: Yay for reviewers! Oh! And here's the chapter you all been waiting for!

Erik: (rolls eyes)

**Chapter 6 – (Erik's POV)**

I'm questioning my stomach's ability to stretch. As my stomach grew, it also got reddish purple once again. My stomach was also pretty big. I was so big by this time that I was waddling. That's what embarrassed me so much that I refused to get up and walk. I wasn't going to walk until this whole thing was over. But unlike Lindsey, I could feel this one move. The kicks are what hurt the most. Since my stomach was red and swollen, the kicks made it hurt much worse than it would if I was a woman carrying this baby.

The police were still searching for me and I just knew that they were close.

"We have to leave everything here. It'll make them think that we'll come back. But first, get the black mare and the white mare. They're all we're taking." Raoul said.

I grunted as they helped me onto Murder's back. Murder turned her long muscled neck to glance at me. Like she knew that I was getting read for a baby. Raoul helped Madam Giry and Christine get on the white mare before getting on Murder behind me. I looked at Lindsey who was sleeping in my arms.

Raoul gently kicked Murder to get her moving. Soon we were in the woods and hearing nothing but the horses breathing and the thumping of their hooves. A sharp kick was sent to my stomach as I grunted. I felt that horrible pain pushing it's self down.

"Raoul…" I slightly hissed and did my best not to hold Lindsey too tight. The pain hit again. "Raoul!" I said even louder.

I heard him curse.

"No! Not now! Why'd it have to be now!?" He cursed again. He pulled Murder's rains and made her stop. He helped me get off her and laid me down on the cool grass. I instinctively pulled my legs apart.

"Raoul! What's going on?" Christine asked as the white horse stopped and she and Madam Giry got off. Madam Giry took Lindsey from my weak arms. The pain hit again and this time, I had an urge to push.

"He's having the baby now!" Raoul responded and taking the shirt off me so I would not overheat. Christine gasped and put my head in her lap. I rested on my back as the intense pain was pushed down again. The ground was cool against my back. The sudden need to push was stronger. I couldn't take it. I let out a yell as my face scrunched up in pain.

"Roul! Can't you make him unconscious like you did last time?!" Christine yelled with tears falling from her eyes. My head was in her lap. I let out a yell.

"Afraid not. I left my medical appliances at the manor." I heard Roul say and someone pulling my pants off and cold hands touching my bare legs.

"This one will have to come out the natural way." His voice shook. I let out another yell, not caring if the police following heard me.

"I want to push!" I yell out with pure agony. And at the same time, that's exactly what I did. But my mind was retreating from the pain. Madam Giry's cold hands touched my cheek.

"Erik! You need to stay away for this! You'll kill your own child until you stay awake!" She yelled. And I tried. Lindsey's cries helped me as I let out another push.

They kept coaxing me into pushing. And the more I pushed the more pain that I felt. But I didn't stop.

"That's it Erik. Keep going. The baby's almost out." Madam Giry soothed. I gave one final push until finally…….

…….It was all over.

OOO

The feeling of liquid between my legs didn't satisfy me until I heard a infant cry. I let myself rest. Christine's gasp nearly made me jump up. The infant's cries were filled with so much pain.

"Oh Erik…I'm so sorry." I heard her cry as the infant was soon set in my arms. I was close to breaking down when I saw how my child looked.

I couldn't believe it! My son looked like a skeleton! I continued to stare and gasp at his skull-like face. His boney hands reached out to me but I was to paralyzed to do anything. How did this happen? I did the best I could.

Madam Giry placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Erik…We did the best we could. Sometimes this happens." She said with sympathy.

"Just like me…" I finished. Only half of my face was considered handsome, the other half was deformed. But I would not do what my mother had done.

I would take care of this child and give him as much love as I give to Lindsey. They would be equals to me.

Raoul had been paralyzed on the spot.

I smiled at my new deformed son with pride, knowing I will care for him unlike my mother. I touched his little black/grey hair. His eyes were the color of silver. I had given him an American name. Jake. That's his name. My son.

OOO

Me: Is this good? I hope it didn't come to early.

Erik: Of course it did!

Me: Stuff it preggy boy!

Erik: (Pouts)

Me: SORRY! (cries and Hugs Erik)

Erik: GAH! What is it with girls and hugging me?! Not that I'm complaining…

Me: R&R! Plus, don't forget to vote.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own POTO.

**Chapter 7 – (Erik's POV)**

I am NEVER going to be happy about changing a baby's diaper. Especially two. Madam Giry had been studying the spell her grandmother had cast on me and found that I will not stop having babies until I have realized what delicate means to the world. Basically, I have yet to understanding the meaning of delicate. WHAT DOES THAT WITCH WANT ME TO DO? SPROUT BABIES UNTIL I DIE?!!!

Woah, major case of mood swings. During our travel, Madam Giry studied her grandmother's books nonstop. She was deturmined to find a counterspell. And who says that there's no such thing as witchcraft? You can be sure that I'll be wiery around old women from now on. But what made this worse, is that I was thirty three years old and my back was sore after giving borth to Jake. Currently we were on a ship to America. The police will never find us there.

Little did I know that Jake would not grow up with a deformation. Jake had dies last night on the ship. He was in pain since I had given birth to him. And apparently he had died. It broke my heart. I lost one of the children I had to carry for an entire year. I felt empty. Even with Lindsey in my arms, losing a child was the worst thing in my life I had to adure. Even though he's no longer hurting, I had plans for him. I would never see him grow up. Never see him raise a family even though it would be hard for him to find someone.

I could not begin to explain the pain I suffered from his death. I didn't want to let him go but he was wreched out of my arms and tossed over board by the sailors that ran the ship. They thought he died of the disease that was spreading but I knew that was not the case. Jake was just a weak little thing. The deformallity of his body gave him problems with his heart and lungs. It even hurt him to feed on his bottle.

I was tempted to jump off the ship and search for his body but Raoul held me down. All three (Lindsey would make four actually) hugged me close, letting me cry. I know it wasn't natural for the _phantom_ to cry but losing a child would make the grim reaper himself grieve. All those mothers that have lost a child would know the pain I'm going through. I was so careful. What had I done to lose him? Was it because of the crimes I committed? Why?

I don't know how long it took to get to America but I grieved for my dead son the entire ride. Some of the foriengers that were there and witnessed Jakes death came and said kind and gentle words in their own languages. So many deaths went on that ride. So many were lost those months. I was once again big. Not quite waddling but big enough to know there was a baby but I knew it was the last. I found my sence of knowing loss and delecasy. It took the death of my son to get it through my head to realize that I'm not the only one who's easy to break.

I was afraid to touch Lindsey. I was afraid that I'd harm her and make her die like Jake. But Christine would have me grieveing no longer and took me too the park with little Lindsey. I heard American mothers with their children, I could not understand what they were saying but it sounded happy. Mothers that passed me gave me strange looks but Christine would glare at them and everytime I went into a random mood swing, she'd pull me away so I could just yell and let out my frustration.

"Was it my fault? Did Jake know I was a horrible person? Was this a punishment?" I started crying. A mood swing I believe but It could also be because I was depressed. Christine patted my shoulder.

"Erik, you did nothing wrong." She whispered. I quickly slapped her hand away.

"Don't lie to me! I did very terrible things! How dare you!" I hissed. But Christine did not flinch at my anger. She knows that I'd never intentionally hit her or harm her.

"I'm so sorry, Christine!" I whispered. Suddenly this was a good thing because I was really happy at the momnent and literally jummping up and down while clapping.

"Yay!" I squealed. Quite disturbing for a thirty-three year old man to jump, clap, and especially _squeal! _Suddenly I stopped being happy and went to confused.

"What were we doing here again?" I asked and Held a giggling Lindsey away from me and smiled at her.

"Lindsey! What are you doing here?!" I laughed and Lindsey started to laugh as well. Seriously, not only was Christine thinking: _**"I'm never getting pregneat"**_ But I was really starting to confuse myself.

I spun Lindsey for a minute. Christine giggled and waved for me to follow.

"Come on Erik, we'll go get some food." She said like she was talking to a very silly child. I squealed in delight, which caused Lindsey to laugh some more.

I don't know how but I ended up skipping behind Christine. Most likely I gave everyone in that park heart attacks.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own POTO. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 8 – (Erik's POV)**

Miscarriage. Don't you just LOVE that word?! I surely hate it! And that's exactly what had happened. I miscarried. The good doctor that Roul had found had said that I would soon go into a "Why me" Depression mode. And I did. I wouldn't come out for a week. I felt weak. But something was different.

Do you remember the witch that put this spell on me? She came back with a smug look on her face as if to prove her right. She stood at the edge of my bed while I was in the middle of the depression.

"How much longer must you torture me? I have suffered and lost too many children for my liking…" I then cried after I got that out of my mouth. She came over and put a hand on my back and just kept it there.

"It was not me who killed your children. I had nothing to do with it. And since you finally learn what it means to be delicate, you shall be having no more kids." And with that, she was gone.

And right away, I struggled to regain all that mussels I had lost over the years. I tried to get rid of all that fat that I had gained. Even though I'll never get rid of all that fat, I'm still trying to get as much as I could. I'd never got back to my original size but I sure was close.

Lindsey cried while I was in the house. I ran to her room and plucked her out of the crib, cradling her and soothing words as I cooed over her. I'd never coo at a child in public although. Lindsey began to nibble at my finger.

I carried her to the toy box and pulled out a ring and gave it to her. Watching her chew on it was humorous. She was teething.

"Funny, isn't it?" Madam Giry's voice echoed behind me. I faced her.

"I remember when Meg was just a baby." She said as she walked to a chair and sat in it, watching Lindsey nibbling on the ring.

"It seemed like just yesterday I was had just given birth to Lindsey." I muttered.

Picking Lindsey up, I held her to my face.

"I'd bet you'd like to bite me huh?" I asked. Lindsey just giggled and showed her two teeth. Lindsey was pretty slow when it comes to development. Or was she fast at it? Either way, she had two teeth or she was just two years old. I had a feeling like she should be on solid food by now.

I sighed and set her back on the floor. Madam Giry knew that I was sad. I kind of missed having kids. I lost Jake and miscarried my latest one but I still missed having kids. I no longer had the excitement of having another now that it was gone.

Madam Giry set a hand on my shoulder. I didn't know she had gotten up and walked to me.

She bent down and took Lindsey before heading out the door. I had taken care of her for a long time now. Raoul and Christine had long abandoned me to go live in a stable home in Paris

Now that I know that my stomach will no longer contain an innocent life, I was flung into a depression that made me sob and scream and have a fit-something that I'd never do- until now.


	9. Important note!

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Due to a virus on the computer I used to save all my files, this and all my other fics will be on hold until my computer with the files is repaired and returned to me. I do not know how long it will take but have no fear! I have not forgotten all my faithful reviewers.**

**-Sabor Tooth Tiger**


	10. Sequal?

**Hi everyone! Sorry that this hasn't been updated. My old computer has yet to be fixed so I will upload on this one.**

**I was thinking of making a sequal to this story. I want all of you opinions if there should be a sequal.**

**-Sabor Tooth Tiger-**


End file.
